bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mask De Masculine
"}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "S" - "The Superstar". Appearance Mask has a very large, muscular build. He wears the standard Sternritter uniform, with the addition of a yellow and red-orange''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 640, page 2 luchador mask covering most of his head and face, leaving his chin and nose exposed. His mask has a star pattern on the forehead and thick markings around his eyes, nose and cheeks. His boots and gloves are red. He has brown eyes and a blonde mustache.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 496, page 7 In addition, he wears a wrestler champion's belt with a large round buckle rather than the standard Wandenreich belt buckle. The buckle bears the Wandenreich insignia.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 8 Personality Mask is a rather dull man. He had no idea that a Shinigami lieutenant could perform Bankai, believing only a captain was able to perform such a feat.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 12 He acts like a luchador and has an attendant following him around with a wrestler's bell to declare when a match is over. He also strikes "macho" poses to proclaim his victory and wishes he had a live audience to witness his victory.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 16 Mask can react unhesitatingly to the situations at hand, piercing his own eardrums without hesitation to counter the ability of Rose's Bankai Kinshara Butōdan.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 13 He cares very much about his friends and fans, and shows enormous rage when they are attacked because they were supporting him.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 8 However, that did not stop him from ignoring the fact that James, his fan, was within the blast radius of his Star Flash Supernova as it blew him away in his attempt to kill Renji, arrogantly reminding him that as long as he breathes, James will continue to revive.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, page 3 Mask sees himself as a hero of justice while referring to his enemies as villains and cowards, and claims his motive is to eradicate the so-called evil and villains.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 14-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 562, page 3 He gets furious and abandons the pretense of fighting for justice when he suffers a major injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, page 15 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Mask and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, Mask blocks 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai's attempts to attack Äs Nödt.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 15-17 When Äs' hand is severely cut by 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Mask berates his ally, only to be knocked down by Byakuya.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 7-8 As the battle between Äs, Byakuya, and Renji continues, Mask once again stops Renji from attacking, this time damaging his Shikai, when the lieutenant tries to activate his Bankai. Criticizing him for doing so, Äs states he could have stolen Renji's Bankai. Mask is surprised, saying that he thought only captains had Bankai, and Äs tells him to review the Daten they were given.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 9-12 Later, when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives in Soul Society, Mask is surprised when his Reiatsu abruptly vanishes.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 7 where he is going.]] Later, Mask is present when Yhwach declares Uryū Ishida to be his successor, surprising him.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 4 Afterwards, Mask, BG9, Cang Du and Bazz-B discuss the news, and Mask questions Bazz-B's request for an explanation. When Bazz-B leaps away, Mask asks him where he is going. When Bazz-B tells him he is going to Yhwach's chambers to protest, Mask tells him to stop and states Yhwach will not forgive Bazz-B if he does this.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 7-9 Later, during the Wandenreich's second invasion of the Seireitei, 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, and 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi discuss the events surrounding the invasion, when Mask attacks them from above.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 9 After elbow-smashing Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hisagi into the ground, Mask strikes a victory pose as a small man named James rings a bell. Noting they finished off almost all of the captain-level Shinigami they found, Mask proclaims it is sad to win without an audience. A light appears in the sky, and Mask wonders what it is as Renji and 13th Division Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki enter the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 15-17 At James's recommendation, he attempts to rush to the landing zone to figure out what's going on. Hisagi tries to stop him, but is knocked down. As Mask attempts to stomp on Hisagi with his foot, 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma appears and interrupts him. Mask tries to justify leaving the battle, but then realizes 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi is also present. Mask realizes he has no choice and prepares to fight, but Kensei activates his Bankai and punches Mask in the stomach, forcing him down on his knees. Kensei delivers Mask another blow and sends him flying, crashing into a building. However, James cheers him on, activating his special ability, The Superstar, increasing his strength. Mask appears behind the 2 captains, smashing Kensei into a building and punching Rōjūrō away. Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 1-17 When Kensei attempts to attack him from behind, Mask hits him in the abdomen with his Star Eagle Kick before using Star Headbutt, which further wounds Kensei. When Kensei attempts to punch him, Mask catches Kensei's fist before slamming him into the ground. After smashing into Kensei, Mask sees Rose bifurcate James with Kinshara and demands to know how Rose could hurt a simple fan. Activating his Bankai, Kinshara Butōdan, Rose seemingly surrounds Mask with water and sets him on fire. When Mask realizes these are illusions, Rose reveals his Bankai uses sound to trick his opponent into thinking they have been harmed, prompting Mask to crush his eardrums before firing his Star Flash at a stunned Rose, leaving a star-shaped hole in his abdomen. Upon noticing Rose twitching, Mask fires his Star Flash at him once more, only for Renji to appear and block it with Zabimaru before stating he is another villain.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 1-17 After Rukia Kuchiki takes Kensei and Rose away, Mask asks Renji if he is not going to face him 2 on 1 before noting this is what Kensei and Rose did. When Renji responds to him, Mask notes he cannot hear anything and realizes he crushed his eardrums before having James, who has survived his bifurcation, heal him by cheering for him once more. When Renji states he is gross because of this, Mask attacks Renji with his Star Rocket Headbutt, only for Renji to stop him with one hand before knocking him into the ground with an elbow strike. Proclaiming this has made him angry, Mask shows Renji a star mark on his fist and hits Renji with his Star Rocket Punch while explaining how his punch is now ten times more powerful. When Renji catches his punch and notes he probably cannot kill a Shinigami, an enraged Mask punches him repeatedly, only to stop in surprise when James is cut into pieces. When a shocked Mask asks James why he is wounded, Renji reveals he cut him into pieces while Mask was punching, prompting Mask to proclaim Renji is a coward. Saying all villains are cowards, Renji slices Mask across the abdomen.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 1-17 Saying that a star never can be killed by a villain, Mask squeezes himself back together after Renji's blow. He then yells for James to cheer for him. Out of every piece of James, a new James appears and cheers. Empowered by all the cheering fans, Mask takes on a new form. Stating that he remembers who Renji is now, Mask wonders how such a weak villain could have become so powerful. After saying what an honor it is for Renji to see his true power, Mask attacks Renji again. Mask sends Renji flying and activates his Quincy: Vollständig and attacks him again. When Mask bids his adversary farewell, he sees that Renji has blocked his attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, pages 1-17 Watching James die after being struck by the Star Flash Super Nova, Mask tells him not to worry as he will be reborn as long as Mask still lives. Renji emerges from the smoke, unveiling Sōō Zabimaru, causing Mask to wonder how Bankai can change forms. He then says that Renji's Bankai looks formidable and, after realizing Renji could block his last attack with it, he is left with no choice but to kill Renji for the sake of justice. Mask rushes at Renji but is caught by Hihiō, the giant baboon arm of Renji's Bankai. Mask attempts to break free of its grip, only for it to snap his arm and toss him into a nearby building. Enraged, Mask exclaims that their battle is no longer a matter of justice and evil, but that he merely wants Renji dead for breaking his arm. Renji then activates Orochiō and impales Mask with his new sword. Activating Zaga Teppō, a pair of enormous snake jaws clamp down on Mask, scorching him. Split in two by the attack, Mask's body then crumbles.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 3-19 Equipment Sanrei Belt: Mask wears a belt with the buckle bearing the Wandenreich pentagram. Uniquely, this serves the same function as a Sanrei Glove: once released, this allows Mask to activate Quincy: Vollständig as long as he is not in possession of a Shinigami's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 12 Powers & Abilities : Mask gains a considerable amount of zeal, stamina, and strength when he has at least one other person cheering him on, enough to send two captain-level Shinigami flying with a single strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 16-17 He grows durable enough to become resistant to a repeated direct attack from Kensei's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 5-8 The power also allows him to regenerate from damage, with James' cheers healing his damaged eardrums.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 8-9 After receiving enough cheering from James, Mask is able to power up to a new form in a process he calls . In this powered-up state, Mask's mask changes to a black mask with a stylized black and red star pattern. Most of his clothes disappear as he is only wearing black gloves and boots, wrestler shorts and a champion's belt, with red stars covering his nipples; the center of his chest sports an exaggerated star-shaped patch of hair.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, pages 6-7 This ability also links Mask's supporters to him, allowing James to be revived infinitely so long as Mask himself lives. The power Mask receives from this ability allowed him to swiftly defeat two Bankai-wielding Shinigami captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 3-17 * : Putting his index and middle fingers to the points of the star on his mask, Mask fires a star-shaped beam which is powerful enough to easily pierce a captain-level opponent like Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 14 * : When Mask is enraged, a star mark manifests on the back of his fist. While he has this mark, his punches become ten times more powerful than usual, releasing star-shaped bursts of energy on impact. Mask refers to it as the "hammer of justice".Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 11-12 * : Upon transforming due to James' empowering cheers, Mask can use this technique, which he claims can punch an opponent one mile away. As such, he claims "the people" call this technique . He is also able to use this technique in rapid succession to overwhelm opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, pages 11-13 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mask is highly proficient in unarmed combat, using it as his sole means of fighting. In battle, he frequently uses wrestling moves, such as dropkicks, elbow slams, and clotheslines.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 560, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 559, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 560, page 3 Additionally, Mask is proficient enough to have created his own unarmed fighting techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 2-3 * : Mask delivers a devastating knee kick to his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 2 * : Grabbing his opponent's head, Mask rams his forehead into theirs.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 3 * : Mask propels himself towards his opponent and rams into them headfirst. The impact carries enough force to create a massive explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 8-9 * :Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 7 Mask dropkicks his opponent with enough force to smash them through several buildings.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 10-11 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Mask is deceptively fast for his size and build, repeatedly catching Renji off-guard during their battle and leaving him very little time to react to his attacks. He grabbed Renji's Zabimaru and broke it just as he was about to activate his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 10-12 Great Spiritual Power: Mask's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Enhanced Strength: Mask has proven to be an incredibly strong man. When 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai attempted to activate his Bankai, Mask grabbed Zabimaru and performed a dropkick which sent Renji flying across the Seireitei, broke Zabimaru into pieces and incapacitated the lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 10-11 Enhanced Durability: Mask is a very durable man, grabbing Renji's released Zanpakutō without sustaining injury and emerging from the pit he fell into with only minor scratches.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 10 Quincy: Vollständig After powering up from James' cheering, Mask can use the Quincy: Vollständig. The buckle on his belt glows and envelopes Mask in light. Upon emerging, Mask gains a star-shaped Heiligenschein above his head, small wings on his chest, and a cape that doubles as his Quincy: Vollständig wings. His patch of chest hair shrinks to resemble a more traditional star.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 12 *'Flight': Using the cape/wings on his back, Mask can fly at high speeds.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 13 * : Mask flies high into the sky and traces out a giant pentagram shape using the Reishi trail from his wings. Mask then flies above the pentagram and calls out the name of the attack, after which a massive star-shaped blast of energy crashes into the ground, creating an immense explosion upon impact.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, pages 13-15 Subordinates * is a short, chubby, bespectacled bald man who follows Mask around during his battles in Soul Society, carrying a small bell around with him. James seems to have an immense amount of respect for Mask and enjoys cheering him on during his battles, as well as becoming immensely upset when Mask appeared to lose to Kensei Muguruma. He also has a habit of referring to Mask as .Bleach manga, chapter 559, pages 19-20 His cheers act as a source to Mask's "The Superstar" ability, increasing all of his physical attributes as long as James continues to cheer him on. James is later bifurcated by 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi in order to prevent his cheers from empowering Mask.Bleach manga, chapter 561, page 11 After revealing he can still cheer even while bifurcated, James is quickly cut to pieces by Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, page 17 However, James reveals he possesses amazing regeneration abilities by growing a new copy of himself from each piece of himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, pages 5-6 So long as Mask is alive, James will eventually be reborn. However, with Mask's death at the hands of Renji, James is also dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, page 19 With his death, James's soul was absorbed by Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 5-6 Quotes *(To James) "Even victory feels a little empty when there's no audience around to watch, eh, James?!" *''"The cheers of my fans are all the strength I need!"''Bleach manga; Chapter 560, page 17 *(To Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi after he bifurcates James) "You fiend! Only a coward would harm an innocent fan!"Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 8 *(To Renji Abarai) "What's this? You're not going to take me on two-on-one? The captains I just defeated faced me both at once, dirty cowards as they were! But villains are dirty and underhanded by nature, so I will not hold it against you if you follow their example!"Bleach manga; Chapter 562, page 3 *(To Renji Abarai) "So you evaded my fabulous attack and even landed an elbow strike. It seems that luck, at least, is on your side. But you have made one crucial mistake. With that attack, you have earned the wrath of a star! Now behold! This star seal appears on my fist when I feel true rage! This is the sign of a true star, bound to crush all evil!"Bleach manga; Chapter 562, page 11 *(To Renji Abarai) "A star cannot fall at the hands of a villain!"Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 2 *(To Renji Abarai) "You are the villain who I sent flying before with my Star Drop Kick, are you not? A superstar cannot afford to remember every last villain he defeats, so I had forgotten until this moment!"Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 7 *(To Renji Abarai) "Before this Superstar with the splendor of a god, you will turn to dust and die without ever touching the ground!"Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 12 *(To the dying James) "Worry not, James! A star and his fans are joined at the heart! As long as I live, you will be reborn!"Bleach manga; Chapter 564, page 1 *(To Renji Abarai) "Very dangerous, villain. That Bankai is dangerous. To think that it could block the greatest attack in this star's arsenal...truly, I cannot allow you to live! My heart has now begun to blaze with furious flames - flames of justice, that will not rest until you lie defeated!"Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 11 *(To Renji Abarai) "Damn you to hell, you piece of shit! How dare you break the left arm of a star?! I won't forgive you for that, you pathetic piece of scum! Forget justice, forget evil, I don't care about that crap! I'm gonna murder you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 564, page 14 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only Characters